


Miles To Go

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s going to be dark soon,” Isaac remarks.<br/>“I know,” Derek grits out, and he rides out into the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by duckhymn's fabulous [ artwork. ](http://duckhymn.tumblr.com/post/60044987110/sterek-x-aot-requested-by-harliqueen-thank-you-so)  
>  
> 
> If you aren't familiar with the Attack on Titan universe, basically there are these giant humanoid creatures that live outside the walls of civilization and the Survey Corps are a group of trained fighters who go out and collect information. 
> 
> I don't mean the Teen Wolf characters to replace anyone in AoT canon, I'm just dropping them in alongside the canon characters. Just imagine they're in another squad trundling along in the sea of faces aiding Eren and his quest. 
> 
> This was basically an excuse to write Derek and Stiles into the uniforms.

The rain is coming down heavy now, and Derek can see the last of the Survey Corps members ride into the base, their green capes dark with rainwater. Derek watches as hoods come off, the riders finding relief from the torrential rain in the stable, horses being led into stalls and getting rubbed down.

Derek nods at Boyd as he leads his horse in, and he counts off the heads of his team-- there’s Reyes, Lahey, wait a minute--

“Where’s Stilinski?” Derek growls, gripping Isaac’s shoulder.

“He told me he was going to ride ahead to meet up with McCall’s squad,” Isaac says, flicking a damp curl out of his face.

“Are you serious?” Derek snaps angrily. “There are Titans swarming all over that forest, he must be crazy, thinking he can make it to the others on his own without encountering one.”

Isaac shrugs, staring defiantly back at Derek. “Well, he must be trying to prove himself. I wonder why,” he says dryly.

Oh fuck, this is all Derek’s fault, the constant insults he’s directed towards Stiles and their pseudo-competition with Titan kill counts, they’ve driven him to this reckless act and Stiles is going to get hurt. He’s out there, presumably alone, trying to catch up to another squad that is days ahead of them.

Derek makes sure his 3DM gear is intact and he has fresh canisters of gas, then saddles his horse with deliberate speed.

“It’s going to be dark soon,” Isaac remarks.

“I know,” Derek grits out, and he rides out into the storm.

 

* * *

 

The forest is prickling with the hum of insects; underneath the canopy the rain has dulled to a soft trickle, giving an illusion of peace and safety, but Derek knows better. He rode past two fifteen-meter class Titans and only narrowly avoided being pursued. Derek continues down the road through the gargantuan trees, following the muddy tracks.

There’s an echoing thump that makes Derek’s blood go still, and then he sees it-- the half eaten body of a horse thrown into a bush, like it was carelessly forgotten in the pursuit of something else.

 _Stiles_ , Derek thinks in horror. _No, please don’t be dead, he’ll never know that I just tease him because I want to--_

There’s a flash of a grotesque human-looking body through the trees. A Titan. Derek sees red and dismounts his horse, carefully hiding and tethering her out of sight in a bush. If this was the one that killed Stiles, it’s going to die a cruel death tonight, Derek doesn’t care that they’re too stupid to feel, he’s going to make this one suffer somehow.

Derek uses his 3DM gear to zip gracefully up into the trees so he can get a vantage point on the Titan-- it’s a twenty meter class, with a stupid-looking face, pawing incessantly at one particular tree, like it’s searching for something--

A flash of white among the green.

Is it possible?

Derek flies from tree to tree until he gets to the one the Titan is fixated on, and he lands on a branch, high above the Titan’s reaching fingers.

“Derek?”

It’s is Stiles, gaping wide at him in astonishment, slightly disheveled but looks uninjured. Derek is so relieved he grabs the chest strap of Stiles’ uniform and yanks him forward into a tight embrace.

Stiles pats him awkwardly on the back, seeming to be unsure of what to do, mouth falling open. “Either I’ve been in this tree too long and have started to hallucinate, or you’re actually hugging me.”  

Derek pulls back, holding Stiles at arm’s length by the shoulders. “Idiot. What did you think you were doing?”

Stiles looks down at his feet. Below them, the Titan is groaning, large eyes staring up at them in unblinking hunger. “I dunno, you’re the one who makes me feel like I’m not good enough for this squad. I just…”

Derek sighs, sitting down on the branch, pulling a mossy growth off the tree and chucking it at the Titan. “Look, I push everyone in my squad to be their very best, okay?”

Stiles grumbles, pulling his hood back over his head, shivering slightly as he joins Derek in a sitting position, their legs dangling in the air. Derek frowns, noticing how pale and clammy Stiles’ skin looks. “Yeah, well, you sure do insult me a lot more than anyone else,” Stiles says in a small voice. “I’m surprised you came to find me.”

“That’s because you make a point of being annoying,” Derek says, and Stiles manages a grin, pleased with himself.  “Doesn’t mean that I can’t--” like you, Derek doesn’t say. He swallows the words, and Stiles watches him curiously, wide amber eyes blinking. “Anyways, your horse is dead, but I figure if we kill this Titan we can make it back to the base together if we’re quiet about it.”

Stiles bites his lip in concentration, flicking his tongue out like he’s trying to decipher any possible hidden meanings in Derek’s words. “I’m out of gas,” he says, after considering for a moment. “I kind of led it on a merry chase earlier,” Stiles says.

“I figured.” Derek pops out a spare canister from his own gear and holds it out, the silver cylinder glistening from the rain. Stiles takes it eagerly to replace his own, but Derek notices the loose fit of the straps around his thighs. One of them is actually unbuckled, dangling listlessly around his leg. “Here, I’ll just--”

They both stand up, and Derek takes off Stiles’ cape, giving it to him to hold while he fixes the equipment. Stiles actually stands still for once, and then Derek re-adjusts the straps, buckling them in and tightening them. The forest is silent except for the drip drip of the rain slipping between the leaves of the canopy and the Titan groaning below them, but it feels like worlds away on the periphery of his awareness, and right now is just Stiles standing in front of him, twitching slightly, turning his head to look at him with an unreadable question in his eyes.

“Stop moving,” Derek commands, running a finger up underneath one of the straps to test its tautness. Stiles goes still, and Derek realizes he’s tracing the swell of Stiles’ ass with his finger. “I, um, sorry. You’re all set now,” he says, stepping away.   

They go over a quick plan to subdue the Titan, and then it’s time to leave the safety of the tree.

It’s surprisingly quick and efficient, and they work well together, swinging through the air in tandem, steel wires whipping ruthlessly in the air as Derek and Stiles zoom around the monster, and it stands still, confused about who to go after. It finally decides on Derek, and he zips away as the Titan lunges forward, chasing him between the trees.

“Now!” Derek shouts out as the Titan is distracted, stuck between two tree trunks, too large to fit between the space and chase down Derek. It reaches a grubby hand through the trunks, and Derek shoots his grappling hooks out to a tree above him, suspending himself just out of reach.

The Titan opens its gappy mouth, and then Derek sees Stiles descend ruthlessly from above, slicing at the weak point in the base of its neck.

Stiles is grinning ecstatically, standing proud as the Titan wavers, starting to fall over. He’s still trying to yank his swords out of the Titan’s neck, not realizing he’s about to take a twenty meter fall to the ground.

Derek curses, retracting his wires and shooting forward. He manages to grab Stiles and swing them both off the Titan as it collapses to the ground, steam rising in the air. Stiles’ arms latch around his neck and there’s a prolonged moment where he’s looking at Derek before they land on the ground, and Derek can feel his heart beating rapidly through his clothes where their chests are pressed together. It feels strange, intimate in a way that definitely more than just grabbing your team mate in a routine maneuver.

When they’re standing again it takes a moment for Stiles to let go, and he does, shaking himself off, pointedly not looking at Derek.

“Um, congrats on your first solo kill,” Derek says finally.

Instead of smirking or preening about it, Stiles stares blankly at him. “Are you serious? That was definitely a co-op,” he says.

“Whatever,” Derek says, and they share a relieved smile. “Come on, my horse is that way.”

 

* * *

 

They ride back to the base, and Derek tries not to read too much into the way Stiles holds onto him tightly from behind, pressed close, head soft on his shoulder. The rain lets up, and soon the night sky clears up, stars beginning to wink through the clouds.

The road is silent, all the way back to base, and Derek wonders if Stiles has fallen asleep at his back. His breathing is steady and rhythmic, and Derek can feel the slight rise and fall of his torso on his back. He holds onto Stiles’ hand, and if he tangles their fingers together, running his thumb across the back of Stiles’ hand, he can tell himself it’s just so Stiles doesn’t fall off the horse as they ride. Derek’s just holding on, that’s all.

The fortress is silent when they return; there’s a hopeful torch still burning next to the stable and Derek is happy his squad was optimistic about their return. It was probably Boyd who left it out.

Derek lifts Stiles carefully off the horse, his face heavy with sleep. He sets him on a bale of hay while he rubs his mare down, giving her fresh water and fresh oats. “You did well today,” he whispers to her, patting her neck.

Stiles is soft in his arms as he picks him up gently, carrying him up the stone steps into the fortress. His head lulls forward, nuzzling into Derek’s shirt, dark lashes stark against a pale cheek. He looks so peaceful at sleep, such a stark contrast to his energetic self when he’s awake. Derek can’t help but look at him fondly as he finds Stiles’ room and sets him down on the bed.

Stiles makes a noise when Derek pulls his cape and jacket off of him, and then starts to unbuckle all the 3DM gear about the waist. He sets all the gear aside, turning his attention to the many straps of the uniform; they’re a pain to sleep in, and he wants Stiles to be comfortable. Derek undoes each one with care, placing them atop the 3DM gear besides the bed. He watches Stiles breathe, imminently thankful that the rain hadn’t soaked through his shirt and pants. Derek’s not sure how he would have dealt with getting Stiles out of that wet clothing.  

Derek pats Stiles’ hand once more, just glad that he’s safe.

Stiles shifts a little, words slurred with sleep, mumbling, “Thank you for coming to get me.” His eyes are still closed, breathing regular.

“Stiles?” Derek says softly. There’s no answer, Stiles must be just talking in his sleep.

He squeezes Stiles’ hand, glad he’ll have no memory of this. Tomorrow will just be another day, and this will have never happened. “You don’t have to thank me, I would have gone after you in a heartbeat.” Derek sighs. “I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself if you had died while… I don’t know, trying to prove you’re a valuable member of this team. You are, you’ve got a great head on your shoulders, I just-- I don’t think anyone’s ever gotten under my skin like you do. You’re annoying and ridiculous but I like it, and I don’t know how to flirt with anyone anymore, I just… yeah.” He strokes the Stiles’ long fingers. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Derek hovers for a moment over the bed, wondering if he could get away with kissing Stiles on the forehead. Probably, if Stiles can sleep throughout an entire horseback ride and this entire one-sided conversation. It wouldn’t feel right though, it would be like stealing something that wasn’t his.

He gets up to leave when he’s pulled down; Stiles is pulling him down by his chest strap, one eye open and looking up at him. “Are you seriously going to walk away without kissing me, after all that, you asshole?” Stiles asks.

“Um, you heard,” Derek says.

“Damn right,” Stiles says with a smile.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Only you, a noble self-sacrificing idiot would make a love confession because the other wouldn’t hear,” Stiles says, pulling him closer.

“It wasn’t a love confession--”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Stiles says, and Derek does. He tastes like rain and hope, lips sweet against his own, and Derek doesn't want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> And now with bonus [art](http://duckhymn.tumblr.com/post/87057983613/miles-to-go)!


End file.
